


Под самым сердцем

by Rustor, wtfironwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Разговоры о любви можно вести даже в песках Афганистана.





	Под самым сердцем

Горячий, ещё не успевший остыть песок оседал на губах. Ночь уже наступила, но в свете костра было отлично видно, кто чем занимался. Сослуживцы лениво перебрасывались фразами, сам Баки предпочёл сидеть чуть в стороне, вытянув одну ногу и согнув другую в колене. Он лениво крутил в руках нож и наслаждался тем пограничным состоянием, когда солнце уже перестало жечь кожу, а ночь ещё не успела выстудить пустыню.

Они ждали, сами не зная чего. Приказ начальства был однозначен: расположиться здесь и дожидаться дальнейших указаний. Обычно это означало, что к их группе смертников добавится ещё один несчастный. Хотя и не всегда. Иногда им просто давали новые координаты, и они срывались с места, чтобы уже через десяток часов устранять новую цель, как того пожелало государство.

На самом деле их отряда не существовало, а узнай о них люди, моментально встал бы вопрос о законности и морали.

На самом деле Баки, ещё будучи юным солдатом, только поступившим на службу, мечтал о подобном, рисовал в голове идеалистические картины, не имевшие ничего общего с реальностью. Ведь это же так здорово — служить своей стране, да ещё и в секретной части, о которой если и говорят, то лишь вполголоса и наедине. Это потом война пообтесала его настолько, что он прекратил мечтать о глупостях и жаждал лишь одного — выжить.

Вернуться домой и если и вспоминать о войне, то лишь в байках да ночных кошмарах.

Рокот вертолёта заставил разговоры смолкнуть. Все повернули головы, наблюдая, как к ним приближается вертушка. Явно не просто приказы. Интересно, кого, по мнению начальства, не хватало их группе теперь?

Фигура, спрыгнувшая с приземлившегося вертолёта, на военного не походила даже отдалённо. В темноте пустыни видно было плохо, но Баки никогда не жаловался на зрение и сумел разглядеть и одежду, больше напоминавшую костюм от Армани (или кто там сейчас был популярен у элиты) и очки.

Как оказалось, солнечные, и среди бойцов раздались смешки. Незнакомец приблизился вместе с полковником, через которого обычно держалась связь, и Баки сам не удержался от ухмылки, вглядываясь в чёрные блюдца линз, скрывавшие глаза. С каждой секундой, долгой и болезненной, понимая, что он узнаёт черты лица, даже искажённые бородкой, очками и сардонической улыбкой.

И понимание наслаивалось на мысль, что этого человека здесь просто не должно быть. Никогда. Потому что война — не для него.

— Солдаты, — голос полковника был так же сух, как и пустыня. — Этот человек отправится дальше с вами в качестве… консультанта по вопросам оружия и связанными с ним проблемами. Думаю, вы понимаете и сами, что его голова ценится гораздо выше всех ваших вместе взятых. Помните это, когда будете расставлять приоритеты.

— Вы можете называть меня Взломщиком, господа, — незнакомец снял очки, и Баки обжёг его взгляд, в котором в равной мере читались голод, облегчение и злость.

Тони Старк, чёртов франт из Лос-Анджелеса, с бритвенно-острым языком и узкими бёдрами, от которых у Баки сносило крышу, стоял по другую сторону костра и улыбался так, что сомнений не оставалось.

У Баки намечались проблемы.

 

— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — сказал Баки, глядя куда угодно, но только не на Тони. В палатке, кроме них, больше никого не было, и он позволил себе начать разговор, который вертелся на кончике языка с той самой ночи, как Тони приехал.

А ведь прошло уже шестнадцать часов, прежде чем они смогли остаться наедине без лишних глаз.

— Ну, кое-кто свалил, не попрощавшись, — ответил Тони, ковыряясь в схеме, которую ему подсунули пару часов назад перед отбоем, и его голос звучал непривычно. Баки ни разу не слышал, чтобы он так тянул гласные, словно кого-то копируя.

— Решил попрощаться? — Баки повернул голову и столкнулся со взглядом, который уже привычно заставил сердце сбиться с ритма. Желание коснуться, сравнимое лишь с жаждой воды в пустыне, жило с ним всё это время, но при встрече с Тони грозило затопить с головой.

— О, у меня целый план, — сухо бросил Тони, отвернувшись и снова принимаясь что-то паять. — Для начала следовало выяснить, что ты всё ещё жив.

— Как видишь, — криво ухмыльнулся Баки.

Внутри билось горячее и острое, само присутствие Тони словно отбрасывало его в прошлое, на целый год, когда он, счастливый от почти завершившегося контракта, ждал увольнения и гулял на полную катушку. Жизнь тогда была прекрасна, воспоминания о боевых действиях почти не терзали по ночам, а встреча с Тони, казалось, с успехом затмила всё лучшее, что случилось с ним в жизни. 

Потом оказалось, что у армии на него другие планы. Фактически, его затолкали в машину прямо посреди улицы, без вещей и старых документов. Баки остался с новым контрактом на руках, вынужденный разорвать все связи с внешним миром. Он всё ещё хотел защищать страну.

Прошёл год, наполненный слежкой и убийствами, а Тони всё ещё — всегда — оставался лучшим в его жизни. И ему было не место на залитом солнцем и кровью песке Афгана.

— Потом я хотел спросить «какого чёрта», — продолжил Тони, словно и не заметив реплики Баки, — но передумал.

Баки смотрел на обнажённые, уже успевшие загореть руки, на привычно-белую майку с непривычно-пустующим воротом, на мышцы, которые он всё ещё помнил на ощупь. Тони в армейской одежде, мешковатых камуфляжных штанах, в тяжёлых ботинках, словно вышел из ролевой игры, и это было бы гораздо лучше, не будь оно реальностью.

Душной, опасной и неизбежной, как разорвавшаяся прямо перед тобой граната.

— Решил, что я не отвечу? — спросил Баки, подавляя желание облизать губы и переводя взгляд на вход в палатку. Так было безопаснее, ему достаточно и того огня, что уже течёт в нём, не стоит вспыхивать больше. 

— Решил переформулировать. В такое место, как это, без высказанного желания не попадают.

— Попадают, — перебил Баки. — Если твои навыки сочтут особо полезными. А желание, ну, оно, конечно было. Лет пять назад, по молодости и излишнему романтизму.

Он умалчивал о многом, о чём Тони знать не полагалось. Ограничивался общими фразами, а перед глазами стоял песок Афгана сквозь перекрестье прицела. Ему дали цель, и он жил исполнением этой цели в надежде, когда он её исполнит, то сможет вернуться домой.

— У тебя заканчивался контракт.

— Его продлили на неопределённый срок.

— Разумеется, добровольно.

— Как и всегда, когда дело касается таких вопросов, - Баки искренне, как мог, улыбнулся, и заметил, что Тони перекосило от этого.

— У тебя чёртов протез вместо руки, — Тони отбросил паяльник и повернулся так резко, что стул противно заскрипел. — Хреновый, кстати. Я могу лучше.

— А у тебя дурацкая бородка и петля на шее, в которую ты влез добровольно.

— Она делает меня сексуальным.

— Кто, петля?

— Вообще-то я имел в виду бородку, но и твой вариант не стоит исключать, — криво усмехнулся Тони, и Баки подавил желание закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть.

Не видеть, а лучше не слышать, не чуять и не желать, потому что вот так, на расстоянии вытянутых рук до прикосновения, трудно, почти невозможно дышать. Ведь то, что качают лёгкие, не воздух, а углекислый газ, и этого почему-то хватает для функционирования.

— Господи, да тебя всё, что угодно сделает сексуальным. Ты противозаконен, ты знаешь?

Баки едва успел моргнуть, как Тони оказался рядом, положил руку на металл протеза там, где футболка прикрывала плечо, медленно повёл пальцами вверх, как когда-то раньше, добиваясь внимания.

— Джеймс, — имя, сказанное впервые за этот год, упало камнем, продрало нежную, только зажившую кожу, заставив обнажиться всё то, что Баки хотел забыть. — Джеймс.

— Ещё слово, Энтони, и нас расстреляют за нарушение порядка, — Баки говорил, едва шевеля губами, но Тони всё равно услышал. Болезненно усмехнувшись, отчего разом захотелось провести рукой — здоровой и живой — по его лицу, чтобы стереть это выражение, Тони вернулся на своё место. Сел, скрестив ноги и засунув в карманы крепко сжатые кулаки.

— Я сделаю тебе нормальную руку, а не это убожество.

— Я знаю, — сказал Баки, переводя дыхание.

— Я не уйду отсюда без тебя.

— Потому что ты чёртов самоубийца, — Баки невольно улыбнулся, заслужив этим ответную улыбку.

— Потому что план прост, — буднично сказал Тони, и Баки разом напрягся, слишком хорошо помня, что ничем хорошим этот тон не заканчивался. — Нам нужно всего лишь победить эту вашу Гидру, и ты вернёшься в Эл-Эй.

— Ты в курсе, что это невыполнимо?

— Меня называют Да Винчи этой эпохи.

— Он был изобретателем.

— Вообще-то в первую очередь гением.

— Гидра слишком огромна и неуловима.

— Она просто не переходила мне дорогу.

— Это самое худшее объяснение в любви, которое я слышал, — отозвался Баки, когда наконец нашёл нужные слова. Тони ослепительно улыбнулся в ответ и пожал плечами. Внутри всё ещё текло и обжигало желание, подогретое чужой вспышкой. Но в груди вдруг появился кислород, ещё не воздух, позволяющий жить, но уже то, что давало надежду.

Хотя могло и отравить бесплотностью той мечты, что так и не исполнится.

— Кто ещё мог в этом со мной сравниться? — пожал плечами Тони.

— Никто, — искренне ответил Баки, вкладывая в свой ответ большее, чем просто ответ на вопрос. — Только ты.

— Только я? — уточнил Тони, как всегда, понимая главное без слов.

— Всегда.


End file.
